American Idol meets Power Rangers
by formerly webdoor
Summary: One of the MMPR and Zeo rangers tries out for American Idol. Oneshot.


**I am having writters block on my other stories but the idea for this story just came to me. **

A woman was watching the latest episode of American Idol. The judges just rejected a rocker want to be. As the show is about to go to a commercial break there is a preview of the next contestant.

_**Oh my goodness. Is that who I think it is? **_The woman thought as she reach for her cell phone and dialed up one of her friends.

"Hey Kim what's up?" a man on the other end of the phone conversation asked.

"Hey Jase, do you watch American Idol?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I am watching it right now, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, did who I think try out?" She asked.

"If you mean Rocky, I think he did," Jason said.

"I did not think he could sing," she said.

"I do not know if he can. I am recording tonight's episode, and I am going to call Tommy," Jason said.

"Ok, I will talk to you later," she said as they hung up before he dialed Tommy's number.

"Hey bro what is going on?" Tommy asked.

"Do you watch American Idol?" Jason asked.

"No I do not get into shows like that," Tommy said.

"You better turn it on quick, I have a funny feeling we are about to get a laugh," Jason said as Tommy reach for his remote and turned the channel.

"Ok I will talk to you later," Tommy said.

Right after the show came back from commercial, Tommy and Jason see Ryan Seacrest before he talks about Rocky.

"Welcome back to American Idol. Up next is Rocky DeSantos, a martial arts instructor from Angel Grove, California," Ryan said before the show cuts away to Rocky talking about himself.

"My name is Rocky. I am twenty-four years old, and I am a martial arts instructor in Angel Grove, California. I grew up mostly in Stone Canyon, California, but I moved to Angel Grove when I was a sophomore in

high school. I enjoy hanging out with my friends and being a goof ball when I do not have to be serious," Rocky said.

"OK man, are you ready to go in there and show them what you got?' Ryan asked.

"Yes I am," Rocky asked.

"Then go in there," Ryan said.

"Hi," the judges chorused as Rocky walked in.

"What's your name dog?" Randy asked.

"Rocky DeSantos," Rocky said.

"What are you going to be singing?" Paula asked.

"Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle," Rocky said.

"Ok go," Simon said.

_Hey y'all.. watch this_

_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes_

_Standin' tall on the backyard shed_

_Lookin' cool in my superman cape_

_I told the the neighborhood girl_

_Say hey y'all watch this_

_My fate was a broken arm_

_My reward one big kiss_

_When daddy asked me why I did it_

_I made him laugh out loud when I told him_

_'Cause the chicks dig it_

"Stop," Simon said.

"Rocky um what can I say? That was not good. Not good at all," Paula said as Rocky shook his head.

"Yeah dog, I agree with Paula. This is not your thing," Randy said.

"Rocky, I am just going to be honest. That was brutal. It sounded like you were in a karaoke bar, and you were singing because someone dared you to," Simon said.

"Ok," Rocky said as he walked out of the room.

Ryan was talking to Rocky's parents while they, Adam, and Aisha were waiting to find out if he would be moving on.

"It's a no," he said as he opened the door before his parents and Aisha hugged him and Adam shook his hand.

"So our martial arts instructor does not move on," Ryan said before Tommy turned off the tv and called Jason back.

"Man, I felt sorry for him when the judges said no," Jason said.

"Yeah, that British guy was harsh," Tommy said.

"That is Simon, he always is bro," Jason said.

"It was nice to see his parents, Adam, and Aisha there for him," Tommy said.

"Yeah, hey man, Kim is on the other line," Jason said.

"Ok I will talk to you later bro," Tommy said.

The next morning, Tommy was about to start class when the bell rang.

"Ok guys, the bell has rung now take your seats," Tommy said.

"Dr. O I was watching American Idol last night and I saw a guy from Angel Grove on there," Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, class has started, although, I will say that I did see that last night. Rocky and I became friends in high school," Tommy said.

"I saw him last night, I have heard better," Kira said.

"I guess he did not make it," Ethan said.

"Unfortunately not," Tommy said.

"If he was really bad, maybe he should of sung to the monster back in the day. Maybe they would not of attacked," Conner mumbled to Kira and Ethan.


End file.
